


Cool Idea, Bro

by glamourtentia



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamourtentia/pseuds/glamourtentia
Summary: Taako is looking at him expectantly, hopefully, and Kravitz realizes that at this moment, he holds Taako’s whole heart in his hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **edit 3/17/18 this was previously rated mature but i just reread it and i'm not sure why i did that so i'm kicking it down to teen, lmk if you think that's wrong though and i can change it back!

Kravitz is scribbling away in his notebook at his boyfriend’s desk when Taako breaks the silence.

"Hey, Krav."

"Mm?"

"I've got a cool idea, bro."

"What is it?" Kravitz asks, a little absently, still writing.

“So like, what if we got married?”

Kravitz freezes. His pen starts to bleed into a large blotch on the paper. He doesn’t notice.

“Pardon?”

“You heard me, homie.”

Kravitz slowly spins around in his chair. Taako is still lounging on his bed on his back, tossing his stone of farspeech up into the air and catching it, over and over.

When Kravitz doesn’t say anything, Taako lets the stone fall on the bed next to him and rolls over to look at Kravitz. “Wait, did you really not hear me, ‘cuz I’ll say it again -- ”

“I heard you,” Kravitz says.

They stare at each other for a long few moments. Taako blinks several times, chews on his lip. Kravitz stays perfectly still, unblinking, unmoving, until finally he manages to get out:

“You...want to marry me?”

A slow, lazy grin spreads across Taako’s face. “Hell yeah, baby.”

“You want to marry _Death_ ,” Kravitz says flatly.

Taako’s grin only grows wider. “Shit, my dude, I didn’t even think of it that way. Definitely changes things. To a hell _fucking_ yeah.”

Kravitz huffs a tiny incredulous laugh. “Taako, you are unbelievable.”

“And don’t I know it.”

Kravitz sets his pen down and stands, moving over to sit on the edge of Taako’s bed. Groaning with effort, Taako pushes himself up and wraps his arms around Kravitz’s waist so he can pull him back down with him. Taako’s face ends up pressed into his armpit, but he doesn’t say anything, so Kravitz doesn’t either. He just drapes an arm across Taako’s waist and kisses the top of his head. Taako makes a little happy noise and wiggles even closer.

“You really want to get married?”

“Yeah, why not?”

Kravitz sighs and runs his hand down the length of Taako’s braid. “ _Why not_ isn’t a very good reason to get married, love.”

Taako attempts to blow a raspberry into Kravitz’s armpit. It isn't particularly successful through his shirt, but it still tickles, and Kravitz tugs lightly at the end of Taako’s braid in retaliation.

“Also, the whole me being Death thing is a pretty significant _why not_.”

Taako pulls back and tilts his head, ears perked up warily. “I ain’t up for games with this shit, Krav. If you don’t want to, man, just say so.”

“That isn’t -- that’s not what I’m saying,” Kravitz says hurriedly. Taako is frowning, so Kravitz brings his hand up and cups Taako’s cheek, rubs his thumb gently across his pouty lower lip. “What I’m -- see, what I mean to say is, ah…”

 _Fuck_. Words don’t come easily to him, not like they do to Taako. Taako can go around saying whatever he wants, whether it’s _Hey, how about Fantasy Chinese food tonight_ , or _So like, what if we got married?_ He doesn’t even think about it. He just says it.

No, that’s not true. Maybe for some things, like what to have for dinner. But Kravitz remembers the first time he told Taako he loved him. The way his eyes grew wide and his ears turned red, the way he left without a word. The way he called Kravitz two agonizing days later to apologize, to say that he was bad with this _sentimental crap_ , and he’d needed some time to think about it, and he loved him too.

So Kravitz knows that Taako means this, and he wonders how long he’s been thinking about it. He wonders if this was his plan all along, to bring it up so casually, or if he’d had some grand proposal planned but grew impatient. He wonders if Taako has really considered the implications of marrying him.

But those questions can wait, because right now, Taako is looking at him expectantly, hopefully, and Kravitz realizes that at this moment, he holds Taako’s whole heart in his hands.

“Taako,” he murmurs, and leans closer to rest his forehead against Taako’s. “Marrying you would be…the best thing I could possibly imagine.”

Slowly, the corners of Taako’s mouth turn up. “Oh really?” he says, and suddenly there’s a teasing challenge in his voice. “What about...me wearing some of those, like...fuckin’, edible underwear things?”

Kravitz chuckles and bumps his nose playfully against Taako’s. “That would be a close second. And I don’t see why we can’t do both.”

Taako scoots closer again, wrapping his arms tighter around Kravitz. “So, is that a yes?”

“I…” Kravitz falters again. “I want to. I really, really want to. I just don’t know it'll work.”

Taako fixes him with a fierce, determined stare. “We’ll fucking make it work, babe.”

And Kravitz believes him. Taako won’t work for anything he doesn’t want, but he _wants_ this. He wants to marry Kravitz.

“Okay. We’ll make it work.”

Taako’s eyes grow wide. “Is _that_ a yes?”

Kravitz smiles. “Yes.” He kisses Taako, pulls back, and laughs, a little bit giddy. “Yes, I’ll marry you. Let’s get married.”

Taako is beaming, practically glowing, the happiest that Kravitz has ever seen him. “Fuckin’ rad, my guy.”

He pushes at Kravitz’s chest and rolls them both over so he’s sprawled on top of Kravitz, and he immediately starts pressing tiny kisses all over his face and neck. “Shit, dude,” he says between kisses. “We’re gonna be the sexiest goddamn husbands _ever_.”

Kravitz laughs and puts his hands on Taako’s hips. “Quite the step up from boyfriends, isn’t it?”

“Mhmm.” Taako sighs and buries his face in Kravitz’s shoulder. “God, I can’t wait to tell everyone. I didn’t think I could get any cooler, but being _engaged_ to _Death_? I’ve fucking transcended cool.”

Kravitz chuckles and runs his hand up and down Taako’s spine. “It is pretty cool. We can go and tell everyone now, if you want.”

Taako pushes himself up onto his knees on either side of Kravitz, straddling him. He gives Kravitz the sultriest fucking look he’s ever seen and says, “Yeah, soon, for sure, for sure. But first, I wanna fuck my stupid hot fiancé.”

Kravitz grins up at him. “Well, then. You can definitely do that.” He pulls Taako back on top of him, and silences his delighted squeal with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> whats up i just caught up on the adventure zone and already burned through most of the taakitz fics on ao3 so now here i am
> 
> i have some ideas for added chapters/followup oneshots but im not committing to anything at this point but lmk if youre interested i guess??
> 
> i'm on twitter [@GENJAMlN](http://twitter.com/genjamln) and on tumblr [@sodawife](http://sodawife.tumblr.com)! hmu my dudes


End file.
